Why Don't You Come To Your Senses
by Jennyinwarblerland
Summary: Nerd!Blaine and Cheerio!Kurt are best friends, or so they thought until kurt becomes super popular. but they soon realise that they both want more
1. Chapter 1

**Why Don't You Come To Your Senses**

**Chapter 1**

"My heart was wrapped up in clover" Blaine sat in his room at his house practicing his latest glee club number. As he sat strumming his guitar slowly and melodically his black thick-framed glasses slipped down his nose. It only took a brief pause before his glasses were back in place and he continued with his song. He looked over to his bedside table to see it was 10pm and he would expect Kurt's call any minute. He lived for Wednesdays. That was the day he could speak to his best friend about absolutely anything he wanted. Whether his day had been totally awesome or he felt like shit. More recently it seemed to be the latter. Blaine would finish his assignments (usually 3 weeks before they were due) early just so he could be ready.

He didn't get to see Kurt very often anymore, although they went to the same school him and Kurt led very different lives. Kurt was head cheerleader of the cheerios, he was what they called a triple threat – he could sing, dance and act. Which was everything Sue Sylvester wanted in one of her 'minions'. Blaine on the other hand was the school nerd. He wore bow ties and braces, no socks and pants that always seemed to be too short for him. Although Kurt and Blaine were both openly gay they were also treated very differently. Kurt was embraced for being different – however Blaine couldn't go a day without being shoved into the lockers, and he had lost count of how often his glasses had to be taped back together after one jock or another had snapped them in half.

But Blaine knew why Kurt didn't associate with him in school. Kurt was popular. Blaine wasn't. But as long as he had his Wednesday night phone calls and his odd weekend trips to the mall with his best friend then that was enough. Right on cue at 10.01pm Blaine's mobile vibrated on his bedside table. Kurt never liked to be dead on time, whether it was a minute or an hour; he liked to be fashionably late. Blaine was somewhat shocked when he was only a minute late.

"Kurt! Hi, how are you?" Blaine asked with great enthusiasm.

"Hey Blaine, I'm really tired. Coach Sue had us stay two hours late after practice. Because apparently my vocals weren't up to scratch. It made her feel like – and I quote – she was Simon Cowell on the fifth day of American Idol auditions. I have never been so humiliated, I mean what would she know she doesn't even … "

Blaine smirked at the anger in Kurt's voice and interrupted mid rant "So not a great day overall then bud?"

"Not at all. How was yours?" Kurt asked, a much softer tone to his voice now.

Kurt's heart sunk slightly when he heard Blaine's reply "Oh you know same old same old. Cut lip and yet more tape on my glasses" Kurt hated this, the fact that his best friend was getting bullied for the exact thing he was so popular for. And he was powerless to stop it because he would rather be popular than treated like this. Blaine continued "You know I should buy shares in cello tape. Then I wouldn't have to save up for this cool new telescope they sell online. Its up to NASA standard you know and it magnify 1000 times more than the one I have now." Blaine heard some music flip on in the background at Kurt's end of the line, it was Beyoncé he thought but he couldn't be sure. Quite frankly if it didn't have a guitar or melodic piano rhythm behind it – it wasn't his area of expertise. When he heard the music get louder he realized Kurt had stopped listening. "And ill shut up now"

Kurt giggled at the other end of the line and joked "it's a wonder were still friends, you're the biggest nerd I know. But hey, its your birthday next week, what do you want to do?"

"I'm not too sure really, I'd love to go to that cool new museum on space downtown but I know that's not your thing" he quickly added as he heard Kurt splutter whatever he was drinking at the suggestion. "So how about we just go watch a movie or go shopping or something. You know me, I'm not bothered."

Kurt couldn't refuse a good shopping trip "great! Shopping it is then. And you know the good this about that? I can buy your present while were there and I don't have look around on the Internet for some new, super nerdy glasses for you"

Blaine scoffed at the suggestion and before he could reply he heard Kurt's dad shout him. Blaine knew Kurt's dad was still sick from when he was out of hospital and had spent hours researching what the after care of a patient with an aneurism was. And he gave it to Kurt (via email of course) so that he was fully prepared for the workload that would happen as his father came out of hospital. So it came as no surprise to Blaine when Kurt quickly said "Blaine I've gotta go, my dad needs me and to be quite honest I need to get started on my moisturizing routine or I will not get my full 8 hours beauty rest. Ill see you next week though for you birthday yeah?"

Blaine couldn't help but be disappointed as he looked over to the clock and saw it was only 10.08pm. They're phone calls were getting shorter. And he could just reply with "yeah that's cool Kurt ill see you next week. Go and play Florence nightingale you"

And with that the phone cut off. But there was one thing giving Blaine and Kurt's conversations an underlying awkward tone. Blaine had realized, not so long ago that he wants more than a friendship with Kurt. But he couldn't tell him that. 10 years as best friends and now he has feelings for him. No way. Blaine would never tell him something like that, and besides he would be barking up the wrong tree. As if the head cheerleader would go for a dork like him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

As Kurt was walking down the hallway toward cheerios practice, he made a brief stop at his locker to redo his hair. He couldn't help but wonder if the stress from Miss Lapel's Spanish class had made his hair droop slightly. As he paced down the corridor he saw a figure in a yellow jumper, black braces and a green bowtie. "Blaine" he thought to himself. It was only when he got closer that two of the football team started to flank him. Kurt heard then vaguely whispering behind him only being able to catch a couple of words "lockers…wait…lunch…no now….Anderson" with that last word Kurt's heart started pounding 'what were they going to do to Blaine today' he quickly stopped and turned on his heel. With all his heart he wanted to tell them "don't you dare he is my best friend and unless you want your nuts ripping off, I suggest you carry on walking" but he couldn't. He just stood there dumbstruck. After a couple of strange glances between the football players, they pushed past Kurt and started advancing towards Blaine.

Blaine was stood at his locker cleaning his glasses and all he saw through the hazed blur was two figures with red and white jackets advancing towards him "hey bill gates, how're you today? Found any bum boys yet?" Blaine just returned his glasses to his face and turned away and looked for the books he needed for the rest of the day. There was no way he was returning here for this to happen again. He then felt himself go head first into the locker next to his and a sharp pain shooting through his eyebrow "I expect an answer when I'm talking to you Anderson" one of the jocks roared before continuing "next time you wont be so lucky". Blaine closed his locker and ran into the boy's bathroom. Trying to hold back the tears, he looked into the mirror. His eyebrow was bleeding; he grabbed some tissue and caught the blood before it started running into his eye and the sharp sting of pain made him wince. He looked up in the mirror only to find Kurt stood behind him tears stinging his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Blaine, I should have stopped them." Was all he could manage to choke out at the sight of his best friend holding a damp towel to his already swollen eye.

"Its ok" Blaine pointed out "you didn't know what they were going to do. Besides my glasses are still good" Blaine always knew how to make things light hearted "don't get upset Kurt, I'm fine now honestly. I need to get to calculus but ill talk to you later" and with that Blaine walked out of the bathroom leaving Kurt stood there looking at his red eyes from crying.

Kurt took a while to compose himself, splashing water onto his face and trying to make his eyes look as natural as possible. He kept repeating the incident over and over in his head and telling himself 'Blaine is your friend, you should have stepped in. how could you let this happen to him' The rest of the day was a bit of a blur for Kurt, he went through Spanish, English and math class feeling numb about the events of the day. In fact, the only time he felt like he had been woken up was when he felt someone tugging at the back of his cheerios uniform. Becky Jackson. "Coach sue needs to see you in her office right away". Kurt trudged down the corridor towards Sue Sylvester's office hands trembling. As he walked in he saw Blaine standing there. He couldn't help but look confused but before he had the chance to question it Sue motioned for him to sit down "have a seat Porcelain, as I'm sure your aware your grades are falling lower then Lindsay Lohans underwear on a Saturday night" Blaine's mouth fell aghast slightly, he had never stopped long enough to listen some of the expressions Coach sue had used.

"Anyway" Sue continued "I can't have a failure on my cheerios Kurt, that's not my style. So until your grades get as high as your kicks, I'm afraid your stuck with Tub O' Gels here twice a week" Kurt felt powerless to stop it and glanced over to Blaine who gave him a knowing smile and said "no problem coach Sylvester, always happy to help". Kurt sighed apathetically and as his stood said "fine". Without asking if he could leave Kurt stormed out of the office, leaving Blaine sat there looking confused and disappointed. "Off you go, young Burt Reynolds" Blaine trudged out of the room and down the hallway to his car.

When he got home, Blaine lay on his bed staring at the ceiling trying to hide the tears that were forming in his eyes. How could Kurt treat him like that? He understood that Kurt was popular and he wasn't. But to stand there in the hallway and watch as his 'best friends' head got shoved into the locker, and he looked so angry when Blaine was sent to tutor him. And yet Blaine was still hopelessly in love with him.

Blaine must have drifted off to sleep because the buzzing on his bedside table startled him. Before he picked it up he looked at the clock next to him. It was 1am. Blaine tapped his phone on and looked at the text on the screen, it was from Kurt

'_Blaine, I'm so sorry about today. If you don't want to tutor me then it's cool. I'm sure ill find someone else. I feel like I'm losing you and I never want that. Let me know. K' _

Blaine lay in bed thinking about what he should do but he could never let Kurt, his best friend, the boy he was in love, down.

'_See you Friday at 8. B'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next two days kind of passed Blaine by, he didn't care what people did to him anymore. He knew he was powerless to stop it, and he didn't even have his Wednesday night phone call off Kurt. No texts, no phone call, just a hope of seeing him on Friday night.

'Maybe Kurt knows I like him? Maybe he just doesn't like me as his friend anymore? Is he trying to phase me out for his more popular friends?' the thoughts were rushing round Blaine's head, he couldn't sleep knowing that 10 years of friendship could be over just because Kurt was popular. He finally got to sleep, hoping that he could sleep soundly – he had a long day ahead of him tomorrow.

_Blaine was running, running for his life. He saw the crowd behind him with plaques 'gay is not ok' and they were screaming. Blaine could see Kurt in the distance, in his safe little bubble, and he knew that's where he wanted - Where he needed to be. As much as he seemed to run he couldn't get any closer to Kurt. All he managed to do was glance behind him, whilst getting increasingly out of breath he could see the crowds still running towards him. He tried with all his might to shout Kurt. To scream his name so that he was safe again. But he couldn't and Kurt just stood there with a blank expression of his face. Blaine felt his face hit the floor and he felt a great pressure on his chest. He couldn't breath – the crowds were running over him. They were heading for the bubble. _

Blaine woke up, startled, two hours before his alarm and unable to breath, gasping as though all the air in the room was running dry. That was without a doubt the most terrifying dream he had ever had. He could feel droplets of sweat running down his face as he jumped up to get in the shower and wash the terrible memories of his broken sleep away. As he stood under the warm water allowing it to wash over his exhausted body, he realized what was planned for today. Full day of school, then glee, then tutoring Kurt. He wasn't sure he had the energy for all that.

Blaine got himself dressed, went downstairs to be greeted by his beautiful mother, the perfectly turned out Pilipino woman sat in the kitchen and had prepared Blaine coffee and French toast. As Blaine tucked himself in behind the breakfast bar he couldn't help but notice his mother staring at him. When he glanced up in response his mother stated  
>"you look tired" she said with an easy smile "is everything ok? I heard you shouting in your sleep"<p>

Blaine gave her a sweet look of innocence in return stating, "I'm fine mom thanks, just a bit of a bad dream. That's all." He then quickly proceeded to finish his toast and go prepare himself for school.

As Blaine stepped out onto the porch, he couldn't help but notice it was cold, colder than usual for this time of the year. As he walked over to his car he pressed the 'auto unlock', got in and pressed the start/stop button but nothing happened. Blaine's battery had died.

"Perfect" he muttered under his breath as he slinked out of the car and went in to request a ride to school off his mum. Of course she didn't refuse. She would never refuse Blaine anything. Blaine just had to work out how to get home because his mum would still be in work.

He quickly pulled out his phone and tapped in a text – '_Kurt, I know your meant to be coming over at 8 but my car died. I know you don't have cheerio practice tonight but I'm performing in glee club and really can't miss it. Any chance you could wait in the auditorium for me and I could hitch a ride? Don't want to put you out – B'_

Blaine tapped the send key and within two minutes had a reply _'sure see you in the auditorium at 3.15 for glee, and then we will go study. – K'_

Blaine felt relieved he had a ride home. However he was also somewhat concerned. The song he was performing in glee club was about Kurt. No one knew Blaine had feelings for his best friend, but the assignment was 'lady music week' so Blaine had chosen a song by Adele which just happened to express his feelings for Kurt. Or so he told himself.

Friday went fast and before Blaine knew it he was headed towards the auditorium for glee club rehearsal. As he walked in at the back he couldn't help but notice the perfect hair and cheerios uniform sat near the back. He glanced at his watch '3.10' he thought to himself 'this cant be right, Kurt's early' as Blaine walked in he gave Kurt a smile and nod before advancing to his seat at the front of the auditorium. Blaine's palms were sweating he really hoped Kurt didn't know this song was about. 'What if he knows and then were not even friends any more. Oh god, this was a bad idea. A very bad idea.' Blaine thought to himself.

"Right guys! So as you all know its lady music week, named by Finn. I hope those of you who were meant to have got something prepared. Rachel, Blaine? Which one of you wants to go first?" Rachel berry was not about to be out done by a dork so Blaine let her go first. As Rachel stood on the stage Blaine turned his head slightly to see Kurt transfixed on what Rachel was singing. She broke out one of her Broadway classics. Something from wicked, which Kurt was well acquainted with.

Blaine was nervous. That was an understatement, Blaine was shitting himself. He was never nervous for a performance. Music was the only way he could escape the bullies and the teasing for being a nerd. But today was different. So much more added pressure. He was awoken from his daydream by abrupt applause on to hear Mr. Schue usher him onto the stage. Blaine thought to himself 'no turning back now, he's here, you're here. Off you go Blaine' and so Blaine took a deep breath and started to tap out his melody on the piano.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

Kurt hadn't heard Blaine sing since he was 14, and as soon as Blaine started the tune he knew what it was. Frankly he thought Adele was too top 40 for Blaine to sing.

_You've been on my mind_

_I grow fonder every day,_

_Lose myself in time_

_Just thinking of your face_

_God only knows_

_Why it's taken me so long_

_To let my doubts go_

_You're the only one that I want_

'Wow' Kurt thought 'he is really good' as he listened to the sultry tones of Blaine's effortless singing.

_I don't know why I'm scared; I've been here before_

_Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all,_

_You never know if you never try_

_To forgive your past and simply be mine_

Blaine felt a slight heat rush up his cheeks. 'Kurt has to know, he has to. Couldn't make it any more obvious could you Blaine?'

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_

_Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms_

_So come on and give me a chance_

_To prove that I'm the one who can_

_Walk that mile until the end starts_

Kurt sat there completely mesmerized, how had he never seen this side to Blaine before, so vulnerable, so … dare he say it… adorable. He continued watching Blaine intently while trying to sort his thoughts out.

_I've been on your mind_

_You hang on every word I say_

_Lose yourself in time at the mention of my name_

_Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close?_

_And have you tell me whichever road I choose you'll go_

_I don't know why I'm scared 'cause I've been here before_

_Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all,_

_You'll never know if you never try_

_To forgive your past and simply be mine_

It was then that Kurt realized, what did he want from Blaine? Was it a friendship or was it something more. Although Blaine didn't intend it, his words rang true. He thought 'Oh god Kurt stop, he's your best friend'

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_

_I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms_

_So come on and give me a chance_

_To prove that I'm the one who can_

_Walk that mile until the end starts_

'Oh shit, I like him. I like my best friend. That's why I can't spend time with him. Its not because I'm scared of what the titans will say. Its because I cant bare to be around him and just be his friend. What the fuck Kurt. How can you like your best friend?' Kurt rebuked himself. But it was only as Blaine sang the next lines that Kurt realized he was right.

_I know it ain't easy_

_Giving up your heart_

_I know it ain't easy_

_Giving up your heart_

_Nobody's perfect, trust me I've learned it_

Kurt couldn't give up his heart. He couldn't give up all this, his popularity, his cheerios uniform, and his place at the top of the social pyramid. All for a dork who liked to sit at home with a guitar and sing Disney tunes. As Blaine drew the song to a close, Kurt's head was swimming.

_So I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_

_I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms_

_So come on and give me a chance_

_To prove I am the one who can_

_Walk that mile until the end starts_

_Come on and give me a chance_

_To prove that I'm the one who can_

_Walk that mile until the end starts._

Applause started abruptly in the auditorium; clearly glee club had never seen this side to Blaine either. Blaine felt a blush rise up his cheeks as he returned to his seat being extra careful not to look at Kurt, who was looking at Blaine with awestruck eyes.

The rest of glee club flew by for Blaine, and before he knew it he was walking down the hall with Kurt towards his navigator. They walked in silence after exchanging quick hellos. It was so awkward in the car. Kurt thought to himself 'say something you idiot, he's still your best friend, you need to talk to him. Don't let him know anything is wrong - Or right… very very right'

"Weather is awful for summer today huh?" Kurt asked him, awkward undertone to his voice. 'Did you really just ask him about the weather Kurt? Really?' Kurt's inner monologue continued.

"Um. Yeah, I guess so. So how was sitting through 45 minutes of torture in glee?" Blaine asked. He didn't know why he had asked that, he didn't want to bring up the song that he just so happened to sing to Kurt.

"I really enjoyed it actually, provided no one ever saw me again I would join. But we both know that isn't going to happen. I forgot how great of a singer you were" Kurt said with a slightly red tinge appearing on his cheeks at the last part.

Blaine scoffed and said, "Oh, thanks. I'm not big on performing in public, I usually just like sitting in my room with my guitar and banging out a bit of mulan"

Kurt had to stifle a laugh at the phrase 'banging out a bit of mulan' god, Blaine really was a dork. He didn't know any sayings that were used in modern society.

"Something funny?" Blaine asked as Kurt pulled into Blaine's driveway.

"Nothing." Kurt lied. "I just realized how much I missed you that's all". 'You bastard' Blaine thought. That was not helping him get over Kurt.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Blaine and Kurt went up to Blaine's immaculate room, still a slightly awkward tone to the conversation. But it was getting there.

"So, what are we looking to study today Mr Hummel" Blaine teased as he started to get changed into something more comfortable. He slipped off his braces and his bow tie, undid his top button then proceeded to advance into the bathroom to change his clothes. He couldn't get changed in front of Kurt. Not any more. When he emerged back out of the bathroom, he had a pair of grey joggers on and a white t-shirt that clung to all the right places. For a nerd, Blaine had an excellent body. Kurt couldn't help but sneak a glance over Blaine's abs as he walked over to his backpack to grab his books. Blaine rand a hand through his hair allowing some of his tamed curls to come free.

'God' Kurt thought to himself 'oh fuck, fuck, fuck. Come on Kurt keep your head' Kurt wanted to tell Blaine everything he felt for him, and how absolutely stunning Blaine looked under the dim light of the lamps in his room. But he couldn't bring himself to say it. Blaine looked over at the boy sat on the bed – still in his form fitting cheerios uniform. How preceded to pull out his calculus and chemistry book and held them up to Kurt.

"I'm guessing you struggle with these two most?" Blaine asked

"How did you know that?" Kurt asked, a slightly shocked tone to his voice

"Same with everyone. But not me, I'm just the tutor" Blaine said, a playful tone to his voice. "So come on Hummel. Sit down, and tell me what you struggle with"

Blaine felt a blush rising to his cheeks, him and Kurt used to talk like this all the time, but now Blaine realized 'oh god…am I flirting.' Kurt sat down coyly next to Blaine and politely said "quadratic equations. I'm useless"

Blaine spent 30 minutes explaining to Kurt about quadratic equations, and breaking them down step by step. All the while pushing his glasses back up him nose to meet his face. He then left Kurt to do some questions from the textbook. Blaine didn't have any homework for today – so he decided to leave Kurt on his own on the desk and practice his next glee club assignment. The theme was original songs; Mr. Schue had set the task for everyone to try their hand at song writing. But Blaine had been writing songs since he was 12 so it was just a matter of choosing one from his repertoire. He tried out a few tunes but then settled on a song he wrote called Don't You. He played it once through to practice it.

Kurt sat at Blaine's desk listening to the soothing music behind him. Begging his mind to stay focused on calculus as Blaine started to sing.

_Say… Wasn't that a funny day. _

_Gee you had a funny way,_

_A way about you A kind of glow,_

_Of something new_

_Sure... I'll admit that I'm the same _

_Another sucker for a game kids like to play_

_And the rules they like to use _

_Don't you want the way I feel_

_Don't you want the way I feel _

_Don't you want the way I feel for you _

'shit, your doing it again Blaine' Blaine had chosen a song that inadvertently expressed his love for Kurt. He just couldn't seem to help himself, this wasn't even his favorite of his original songs. Just one that expressed his feelings at that particular time.

_The sun Telling me the night is done_

_I refuse to let it - stop our fun _

_Close your eyes and make it dark again. _

_And kiss there's a thought so how 'bout this_

_Let's pretend that both our lips are made of candy _

_After all we need sweets every now and then_

_Don't you want the way I feel_

_Don't you want the way I feel _

_Don't you want the way I feel for you_

Kurt stiffened a bit in his seat. He couldn't help but feel both endeared and uncomfortable as he thought 'he's not singing that to me is he? No Kurt he's not, this is for glee, its nothing for you' but a part of him really hoped it was about him. He wanted to tell Blaine so badly how he wanted more than a friendship. But he couldn't bring himself to. He was too scared. Scared of losing everything. For Blaine, a nerd.

_Here we are two strangers in a very different place_

_Who knows what will happen to us next _

_Here we are with nothing but this little spark _

_It's too cold outside to lay this fire to rest _

_Go… How so very apropos_

_A goodbye just as soon as I said hello_

_Oh all right, I'll see you later_

_It's true… It's just a fantasy for two _

_But what's the difference if it all could have been true_

_I guess this is better, _

Kurt's whole body tensed as he turned to watch Blaine, completely engrossed in his music. Kurt loved to watch how distracted he got, how completely engulfed by emotion Blaine was while he was singing. Blaine started to soften his voice as the song drew a close.

_But don't you want the way I feel_

_Don't you want the way I feel_

_Don't you want the way I feel for you_

_Oh don't you want the way I feel_

_Don't you want the way I feel _

_Don't you want the way I feel for you _

_Don't you want the way that I feel for you_

Kurt couldn't believe it when his mouth opened and the only word he could utter was

"yes"

Blaine looked at him dumbstruck. What did this mean for them?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Blaine looked up. Not quite sure what to do, his eyes were transfixed on Kurt. Kurt shuffled awkwardly on his seat before turning back to collect up his books and leave.

"W-where are you going?" Blaine stumbled on his words as he asked him, the last thing he wanted was for Kurt to leave. Not when he needed answers.

"I've um, I've gotta go Blaine, thanks so much for the help. But it's getting late and I need to get home. My dad needs me" Kurt rushed his words. All he wanted to do was get out of Blaine's house and never see him again, or for the perfectly laid wooden floors in Blaine's bedroom to swallow him up. Either one would do.

Blaine steadied himself. Took a deep breath and asked "did you mean that?" he asked with a shaky voice. As he said the words he saw Kurt stop what he was doing and lightly run his hand over his pencil case before picking it up and continuing to pack.

"I, I don't know Blaine. My head isn't in the right place now" Kurt said with a disappointed tone.

"But maybe your heart is, Kurt." Blaine said softly. He knew Kurt wasn't going to admit anything else tonight "you make sure you finish those questions and if you get stuck on anything text me ok?" Blaine said. He knew he had lost this one; he proceeded to walk Kurt to the door and waited until he pulled out of the driveway before sitting on his front door step. He didn't quite know why but the doorstep was always the perfect way to clear his head, whether it was the fresh air or the fact that he was alone. Perfectly alone.

'What just happened!' his mind screamed at him 'did Kurt just admit that he liked you too? What are you going to do now? How are you going to see him tomorrow in school without blushing?' Blaine took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes before the realization hit it 'shit, its your birthday in two days. Looks like the trip to the mall is off' Blaine took in a lung full of fresh air, placed his glasses back on his face and stood. He walked back into his house and trudged up the stairs back into his room. He picked up his guitar and started to play, hoping it would calm him down. As he continued to play, no tune in particular, he noticed a glimmer coming from his desk. He didn't really see it at first, he liked to take his glasses off when he played the guitar, he could play it without looking so he didn't need them, plus it helped him get lost in the music more.

When he put his glasses back on he noticed a small but very delicate opal ring on the desk. It was Kurt's, he had taken it off to study, as he hated the way it rubbed against the page when he wrote. Blaine assumed he must have left it in his awkward rush to leave. Blaine picked up the ring and placed it in a pocket inside his school bag ready to return to Kurt tomorrow.

Kurt drove the long way home. He tried to clear his head. But no matter how much he tried he couldn't get Blaine out of it. His perfect face, his sultry voice and those curls. Oh those curls. Kurt was awoken from his daydream when a loud beep came from behind him. He wasn't quite sure when the lights had changed. He just knew he wanted to get home so he could be mortified alone. Totally alone. What was he going to do when he next saw Blaine? He just couldn't continue with tutoring now. He was going to try and get over Blaine as quickly as possible.

As Kurt ascended the stairs in his house he heard his dad shout him, he turned lethargically to descend the stairs again. As soon as his father saw him he knew something wasn't right

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Burt asked looking concerned.

"Nothing dad, I'm just tired that's all. Is there anything you need?" Kurt tried to make his voice as enthusiastic as possible but really all he wanted to do was go to bed, or failing that, the ground could just swallow him up.

"No son I'm all good here, thanks. Just wanted to check you were ok that's all" as Kurt advanced out of the room Burt continued "Kurt?" Kurt popped his head around the door "how was tutoring?"

'Oh fuck' Kurt thought. And all he could manage was "interesting. I learnt plenty. Ill see you tomorrow" Kurt muttered before trudging to bed.

Neither of the boys got much sleep that night, Blaine lay awake thinking of how he was going to face Kurt. No matter how mortified Kurt was, he needed to return his ring. And had Kurt even noticed he had forgotten it? And what if Kurt likes him, he's never been in a relationship before. And that embarrassed him. He had never been anyone's boyfriend, whereas Kurt was obviously super experienced. Or so he thought.

Kurt lay there, just replaying tonight his head. He couldn't hide the feelings he had for Blaine any more and how could he face him. He might as well have held a neon sign above his head saying 'BLAINE IM IN LOVE WITH YOU'. And then he felt it. The emptiness on his finger, where was his ring. Oh crap he left it in Blaine's. Now there was no escaping what would be a very awkward exchange tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

Blaine lay awake pretty much all night, just tossing and turning. It wasn't that he didn't want to sleep, it's that his mind physically wouldn't let him. Startled by the sound of his alarm he kicked the covers off and sat on the edge of his bed – face buried in his hands. If he wasn't confused about his feelings before Kurt – he definitely was now.

Blaine took a shower, savoring the warmth far too long. So much so that he rushed getting ready threw on a classic green and yellow checked shirt with beige chinos that didn't reach his ankles as usual. Then he looked at the time – 8.45 'SHIT Blaine thought, I have 15 minutes to get to school' he left his un-gelled hair, curls framing his unshaved face and put on his glasses wishing today would be finished already.

* * *

><p>As Kurt stepped out of the shower and started his morning moisturizing routine he remembered that seeing Blaine today would not be the same, effortless task it used to be. Somehow he knew it was going to be strained, uneasy and so utterly awkward. Unlike Blaine, Kurt was ready nearly an hour early for school – he didn't sleep either but instead of lying in bed, he was productive, 5AM he thought he might as well finish the math's equations Blaine had set him, finish off an assignment for history and start on his English assignment. That killed time for a couple of hours. And so at 7AM Kurt decided it was a reasonable time to get ready.<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine noticed something strange at school – people were noticing him. Confused and utterly embarrassed Blaine goes to his locker hoping that he could block out the stares with his locker door. After spending far too much time there, he closes the door holding his books to his chest – his only defense against his surreal world today. He is greeted my Santana, a cheerleader who he's never really had the misfortune of talking to, sure, he saw her in glee club but that was about it.<p>

"Hey hotty" Santana says provocatively. Blaine stares at her confused as he pushes his glasses back up his nose. "Don't act to so innocent, you might even turn me straight with that bad boy look going on, shame about the clothes but hey, the hair is a step in the right direction, Hummel must be foaming at the …. Erm, mouth just looking at you"

Blaine stares at her shocked "I'm sorry?" are the only words he can muster.

"Oh please, the whole school knows you've got the hots for Hummel, word on the street is he goes for the rugged look, so in my opinion it's a step in the right direction"

"I'm not trying to impress anyone – I was just late to get ready this morning and I didn't have time to do my hair" Blaine darts back at her, a little too defensive.

"Ok ok bill gates, keep your glasses on. Anyway, Kurt's available, and from my observations, lady lips over there has the hots for you too" Santana juts her thumb directing Blaine's vision across the hall. There he sees him, Kurt fixing his hair in the mirror he ably hung in his locker. The tell tale dark circles under his eyes that tell Blaine neither of them slept. Then all of a sudden, the bell rings.

"Well Anderson, id love to stay and stare at Angelina Jolie over there with you but class beckons my sexy heiny. See you around" Santana starts to advance but before she passes Blaine she whispers in his ear "just go for it, take it from one who knows, he wont refuse you, not with those fine man curls you got goin on"

Blaine turned on his heel, head spinning, he wasn't quite sure if it was due to the lack of sleep, or what Santana had just whispered to him. He knew it was the latter and so turned on his heel heading to math class. Of course he knew Kurt was going to be there and he spent most of the lesson staring either at the back of his head or out of the window, trying desperately to build up the courage to speak to him.

He gave himself a small motivational speech in his head 'come on Blaine, its just a ring, you can give him it back. Ignore what Santana said, this doesn't have to be anymore awkward then it is already going to be.'

And then, all too soon the bell went – Blaine gathered his things ready to face Kurt, he lifted his head ready to tap him on the shoulder, because usually Kurt was so much slower at packing his things than Blaine was. But as he raised his head, he saw Kurt's seat was empty. He must have darted for the door, Blaine decided. However that wasn't going to stop him – he picked up his bag and bolted out the door after Kurt. He approached Kurt's locker seeing he was there again, probably checking his hair.

Blaine too a deep breath and walked towards his locker, he felt the butterflies in his stomach but tried to mentally swat them away as he opened his mouth.

"Hey" was all he could manage. Kurt looked at him from the mirror "hey" he said a coy tone to his voice. "You erm, you left this in my house last night. Figured I would bring it back today" Blaine nervously fiddled with his bag as he retrieved the ring and handed it to Kurt.

Kurt gave a grateful nod "thanks" then Blaine noticed him fumbling his bag "I did the equations for you too. I can either give them to you now or … I could bring them over tonight?"

"Tonight would be great" Blaine said, flushing a little. And again, the bell rang. "See you later tonight, text me," he continued walking and couldn't help the small smile tugging at the side of his mouth. Kurt wanted to see him.

Kurt shut the door of his locker and leant against it, he sighed deeply and smiled to himself. Tonight is the night he was going to SHOW Blaine what he feels.


End file.
